As is well known and understood, people lying on blankets to absorb the sun's rays often find that position quite uncomfortable. Typically, towels are rolled to prop up one's head; or books, duffel bags, radios, canteens, shoes and other clothing, for example, are placed in an attempt to align the face to best absorb the sun's radiations. As will be appreciated by anyone who has tried these methods, there is a lot to be desired in the manner of increasing comfort to one being in this position. Unfortunately, there does not appear to be anything available to ease this problem.